Dance for You
by PockyisLife
Summary: Breadsticks is hosting its first annual Valentine's Day Open Mic Night. Mercedes, who will only be in Lima for a couple of more days, wants to show how much Sam means to her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and I also don't own Dance for You by Beyonce **

**Author's Note: ****The story takes place after season three, during Sam's senior year. Season four has been pretty much disregarded.**

It would be the first time Breadsticks hosted a Valentine's Day open-mic event. The idea to have this event had been constantly on the owner's mind for years. But it was on this year, 2013, a year following the failed apocalypse, which almost made the owner forget about the event, when he was finally able to put it into play.

He thought it was a good idea; a nice way to make extra money. Valentine's Day, like every holiday, was something that all restaurants loved. It was the time when couples decided that maybe they should try to be romantic, and boyfriends take their girlfriends out (or whatever combination kids were into these days) to show that they really care about their significant other. The owner thought that they should do that all the time, but hey, the restaurant would benefit from it, so he couldn't complain.

In the past years, Breadsticks had a Valentine's Day special on all entrees, but this time, not only would couples enjoy a good meal, but they would also be treated to a good show. Now granted, it wasn't going to be as glamorous as the shows in the more upscale restaurants, but this was the first time the owner was promoting this; he had an excuse. The performance would only last an hour or so; most of the performers were freelance poets who wanted a free meal, a couple of Glee kids (he was really iffy about this at first, but Will Shuester had managed to persuade him in the end) and the one and only Mercedes Jones.

(The owner didn't want to admit, but he would give away many free meals just to hear her sing live; many people in Lima shared his sentiments.)

The dinner and the show only cost twenty-five bucks, so it was to no one's surprise that the restaurant was completely booked by Monday; he was quite aware that many restaurants in the area liked to jack up their prices during Valentine's Day. Most of the venue was occupied by high schoolers and out of town college students. There were only a few older adults; Will Shuester and Emma Pillsbury were a part of the group.

The restaurant was jammed packed; the owner had to bring in a few more tables to fit the accommodations. Love songs could be heard around the restaurants as waiters and waitresses rushed to get everyone's orders. The owner glanced up at the ceiling; it was decorated with red, pink and white decorations with several cupids hanging around (in all honestly, he hated those damn naked cherubs, but his employees insisted that Valentine's decoration _had_ to included cupids.)

He looked down at the clock on the side wall; it was ten minutes until show time. He prayed that his employees remembered that they were only allowed to take orders only before and after the show; it would be rude to walk around talking when people were on the stage. After checking with the maître d' who he'd forgotten he hired until this morning, to make sure everything was going great, he walked to the stage area where all the performers were warming up.

"We're about to start in ten minutes. Are y'all ready?"

Mercedes looked up at the owner as she finished putting her heels on. She loved those shoes to death, but she couldn't walk more than three blocks without her feet begging her to have mercy on them. The song she was going to sing was no longer than four minutes. Her feet could handle it; and anyway, she wanted to break into the shoes as soon as possible.

They better handle it.

She was looking forward to this night since Saturday, when Blaine told her the good news. She wasn't going to be in Lima for long; this was her last night. The spring semester started on the eighteenth, and she had to take her flight back home tomorrow morning.

Mercedes turned around to look at the crowd and smiled. Good, Sam was here and he was sitting alone, not that she would think otherwise. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in months. Mercedes planned to come back to Lima at the beginning of her winter break, but her career as a backup singer came first; she had to do six gigs, and they were all spaced out.

She smiled even wider when Sam winked and grinned in return.

"I'm ready," she said, ignoring the numerous glances from the other performers. Blaine gave her a smile, who was singing a song most likely about how he wanted to fix things with Kurt, who was still in New York. Why he wanted to do this when the object of his affections was currently on the east coast? Mercedes didn't know, but she was going to leave it alone. It was because of Blaine that she knew about the open-mic night in the first place.

"We are all ready," said one of the poets; he was a tall, lean male, who looked just as pretentious as he sounded. "Let's get this show on the road. Mr. Jameson, what is the lineup?"

Mercedes blinked and gave Blaine a quick glance; she hoped she wasn't last. She actually wanted to have dinner with Sam as everyone else performed. She had made sure that he ordered her favorite dish ahead of time.

The owner took a piece of paper out of his pocket and began to read aloud. "Mercedes will go first, followed by Mark, John, Larry, Joe, then Blaine." He shrugged. "I thought it would be neat to have a song start off and end the show."

The poets didn't look too happy, but Joe and Blaine shared a high-five before Blaine walked up to Mercedes and said, "Go break a leg. Show everyone why you're an amazing diva."

Mercedes laughed, remembering the nickname Kurt used to call her; it seemed that Blaine had learned well. She stood up and straightened out her dress. It was a red number, resembling the one she wore during her senior year; the one that Sam couldn't keep his eyes off of. "Thank you, Blaine."

"You're on in three," the owner said to Mercedes before rushing on the stage. Joe and Blaine patted Mercedes' back and took a seat.

Mercedes cleared her throat as she watched the clock. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she had done this plenty of times. Granted, it was a front of a bigger crowd, and people she didn't know, but she had experienced singing in public.

She glanced at Sam, who still had his eyes on her, and she felt her nervousness jump a tenfold.

"It'll be fine," she said to herself in a reassuring voice. She was going to sing a song much racier than she was used to (and a part of her wished she could sing it in private) but it was perfect. She fell in love with it the moment she had heard it over the radio. It was sexy but not too risqué, and it had romantic undertones- perfection.

Sam made himself comfortable as he watched the lights dimmed down; most of the light centered on the makeshift stage in the back of the restaurant. He smiled to himself when the owner walked up the stage and checked the microphone; the show must be starting soon.

He was stunned, to say the least, when he saw Mercedes after school Monday, standing in McKinley's parking with a wide smile across her face. He had to do a double take to see if he was dreaming. They had not been able to see each other since Mercedes left for Los Angeles; she had mentioned a few times that she was worried about the distance affecting their relationship, but Sam had assured her that they could make it. So far, it looked like he was right.

He was even more shocked when he found out that Mercedes was going to sing live tonight. He loved watching her perform; she had the ability to put so much emotion into her songs, no matter what song- he still got chills just thinking about that chance to sing Human Nature with her.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Breadsticks' first annual Valentine's Open Mic Night; I hope you enjoy tonight's performances; I assure you that they will blow your mind."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the older's man attempt to sound 'hip.'

"Now, I want y'all to give a round of applause for our first performer, the one, the only, Ms. Mercedes Jones!"

Claps could be heard around the restaurant, though Sam must say, they could have been louder. These people didn't know they were about to be in for a treat.

"Yeah, Mercedes!"

Several people chuckled.

Sam shook his head as he heard Puck cheer from the other side of the room; he snickered when Lauren, who he didn't know was Puck's date, berated him and pulled him back to his seat.

Well, at least there was another person who knew how amazing Mercedes was.

Sam straightened up in his seat and gulped as Mercedes slowly walked on the stage. The only thought that went through his mind was _wow_. She looked amazing, no stunning in that red dress, admittedly his new favorite color. Sam's eyes trailed down- and _oh god_, the dress clung to her in all the right places.

Mercedes Jones was truly the most beautiful person on the face of this planet.

"Hello," Mercedes said, as soon as she reached the microphone, grinning at the crowd. She let out a small laugh at Puck who looked like he was about to lose his mind- that boy was a mess- and then across the room where she saw a few of her former glee friends, and then at Sam, who looked like- she didn't know how to describe it. But he looked good.

"I just want to give a special thanks to a good high school friend. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have even known that this event was going to happen," she glanced back and winked at Blaine, who blushed in return. "Mr. Jameson suggested that we sing a song about a special someone, so I'm dedicating this song to the one person who has truly made me happy in more ways than I can imagine."

The crowd replied with some claps and cheers, much louder from the first time. Mercedes was glad, feeling some her of anxiety dissipate. She titled her head at the pianist, signaling him to start playing the tune. She took a deep breath, prayed to God and began to sing.

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you._

Mercedes smiled as the crowded erupted in loud cheers and whistles; it was quite obvious that they knew what she planned to sing.

_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you._

_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, _

_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good_

_Wanna show you how much, how much you understood_

_Wanna show you how much I value what you say,_

_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, _

_Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart,_

_Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, _

_Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me,_

_I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be._

Sam couldn't keep his eyes off Mercedes as she continued to sing _that_ song in _that_ voice that would drive any sane man crazy. He watched, mesmerized as she would move her body to the words, swinging her hips ever soon often. She had total eye contact with the crowd, but would occasionally glance back at Sam.

But when she reached the chorus, she made sure her eyes were only on Sam.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, _

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, _

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down_

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_

_Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe_

_Baby let me put my body on your body_

_Promise not to tell nobody_

_'Cause it's 'bout to go down!_

Mercedes had never felt this good about singing- not since singing I Will Always Love You back in high school. The incredible energy and response from the crowd made her feel unvincible. Santana was smirking the entire time, stomping her feet to the beat with Brittany wrapped around her arms, mouthing the words to the song.

Tina, Mike and Artie cheered. Puck looked like he was in the middle of having a heart attack. Her former manager, Lauren, seemed to have given up dealing with her date.

Will had a never-disappearing look of embarrassment on his face. Mercedes couldn't blame him; it was bizarre to sing a song about a romantic strip tease for one of Will's glee members and vice versa. Emma was rubbing Will's hands. Holly Holliday, who was sitting next to a mystery man, clapped and swayed to the music with her eyes closed.

But out of everyone's expressions, Sam was the best.

_And no I won't never ever e-ever give you up_

_And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_

_A woman in the street and a freak in the you know what_

_Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show_

_Daddy you know what's up…_

Sam wondered what good deed he could've done in his past life to deserve someone as incredible as Mercedes. He knew his facial expression must have been downright hilarious; Mercedes had a look amusement mixed with adoration as she sang, pouring every feeling into every word. But all care had left his conscious from the moment Mercedes had walked onstage…

When Mercedes smoothed her hands up her body, along her up her chest, Sam believed he was going to combust. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and wiped the sweat forming on his neck with a napkin.

Damn, that woman was going to be the death of him.

_Imma take this time to show you how much you mean to me_

_'Cause you are all I need_

_No money can emphasize or describe the love that's in between the lines_

_Boy, look into my eyes_

_When I'm grinding on you, this is beyond sex_

_Boy I'm high on you, and if it's real_

_Then you know how I feel_

_Rocking on you, babe, rocking, rocking, on you, babe_

_Swirling on you, babe,_

_In my mind all I can think about is a frame for our future_

_And the pictures of the past,_

_And a chance to make this love last_

For the rest of the song, Mercedes didn't dare to look at anyone else. She knew what she was doing to Sam, and it thrilled her to no end; the love of her life stared at her as if they were the only two people in the restaurant.

_Watch me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby_

_Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby_

_Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby_

_Wanna make that body rock_

_Sit back and watch!_

_Me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby_

_Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby_

_Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby_

_Wanna make that body rock_

_Sit back and watch!_

The crowd erupted in a loud roar as soon as Mercedes finished the song.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Surprisingly, the chant was not started by Puck. It was by one of the guys from the opposite side. A few of his friends and their dates chimed in, but stopped as soon as Mr. Jameson gave them a dirty look.

Mercedes let a warm-hearted laugh. This was one of, it not, the best crowd she had ever performed for. "Thank you, you guys are amazing," she said, waving at everyone as she walked off the stage. She wouldn't mind singing an encore but she wasn't the last performer. Everyone had to have their turn first.

"Mercedes," Blaine said running up to her. "I honestly think you'd topped Beyoncé. When is the album coming out?"

Mercedes shook her head. Blaine, too, was a mess. "Honey, I need to graduate from college and get a record deal first, and don't you dare compare me to Beyoncé until I actually get big."

Blaine pulled her into a hug.

"Blaine, let me go," Mercedes said, laughing as her friend squeezed her harder. "I need to get back to Sam. I am his date for the night."

"Mercedes, after that performance, he'll convince you to be his date for the rest of his life."

Mercedes grinned before walking into the dining area. She was so hungry she could eat this entire restaurant; she hadn't had anything since this morning thanks to her nerves, which had proven to be irrational. She couldn't help run to Sam when stood up from his seat, clapping his hands and mouthing about how amazing she was.

"Were you trying to kill me out there?"

Mercedes playfully punched Sam on the shoulders and laughed, "No, if I wanted to kill you, I would've actually acted out the words to that song."

"Weren't you doing that anyway?"

Mercedes gave him a small smile. "Sammy, that was _nothing_."

"God, I love you so-"

Mercedes silenced Sam's words by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. "I love you too," she said, pulling back. She grinned at the disappointed groan from Sam. "Now, unless I'm mistaken, I should expect a nice dinner from you."

Sam kissed her again. "Of course." He pulled out a chair. "For you, my lady," he said in a faux-French accent.

"Merci, monsieur," Mercedes replied, sitting down. She then remembered that her feet were throbbing and therefore slipped the shoes off under the table. She opened a napkin and placed it on her lap. "By the way," Mercedes said in an amused voice, "I love you, and you are terrifc boyfriend, but you have the worst French accent I have ever heard. Don't do it again."

"As you wish, my love, as you wish."


End file.
